Lord Boxman
Lord Boxman is the bigger bad of the animated pilot, Lakewood Plaza Turbo and the main antagonist of the 2017 Cartoon Network series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is a supervillain scientist and the head of Boxmore, the rival store to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and seeks to usurp his rival's position as the dominate business in the area and destroy all of the heroes in the process. As the head of Boxmore, Lord Boxman supplies robots and other weapons to villains and has sent his robot henchmen to defeat the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo numerous times. He is voiced by the legendary voice actor Jim Cummings, who also portrayed Steele in Balto, Fuzzy Lumpkins in The PowerPuff Girls, Ed in Disney's The Lion King, Nessus in Dinsey's Hercules, Dennis in Disney's Tarzan, Nasty Jack, Hernán Cortés in El Dorado, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, and Pete in all Disney media including Goof Troop and the Kingdom Hearts videogame franchise. History In "Let's be Friends", Enid tells K.O. about how Lord Boxman constantly sends robots to attack the Plaza. Meanwhile, Boxman watches K.O., Enid, and Rad from his office, disgusted at their friendship. Darrell's head then crashes through Boxman's window, and Boxman, angry at his son for failing him, decides to lecture him on why he detests friendship and wants it to be destroyed. At the end of his lecture, Boxman heartlessly throws his son's head into the incinerator and replaces him with another Darrell model. Boxman returns to his office and begins throwing a fit about how K.O., Rad and Enid are still having fun before sending Shannon to defeat them. After Shannon tricks K.O. into trying to infiltrate Boxmore and defeat Boxman by himself, Boxman traps him and taunts K.O. for foolishly trying to defeat him by himself. Boxman then shows K.O. camera footage of Enid and Rad trying to break into Boxmore and manipulates him into thinking that they want to destroy him. Boxman hides in the shadows while Enid and Rad bust into the room, however, to his surprise, Enid and Rad are actually proud of K.O. and decide to become his friend. Enraged at bringing K.O., Enid and Rad closer together, Boxman traps the three in a box and sends them back to the Plaza. In "We Messed Up", Mr. Gar is shown to have a framed photo of him punching Boxman in the face in his office. Later, when trying to distract Gar, Rad uses a puppet show, which solely consists of Gar's puppet constantly hitting Boxman over the head. In "Jethro's All Yours", Boxman is shown being run over by Mega Jethro after K.O. and Rad reverse his movement and send him crashing into Boxmore. In "You're Level 100", Lord Boxman arrives in Lakewood Plaza and challenges K.O.'s claim of being a Level 100 hero. Boxman then unleashes his newest creation, Big Darrell, who has a power level of -100, to test K.O.'s claims. Boxman then watches in enjoyment as Big Darrell beats down on K.O., and, in a rare moment of appreciation, Boxman compliments his son for his efforts. However, Boxman is forced to retreat once the citizens of Lakewood Plaza combine their powers to destroy Big Darrell. In "Sibling Rivalry", frustrated with Darrell and Shannon's failures, Boxman creates a new robot named Raymond in hopes that he will succeed in destroying Lakewood Plaza. Raymond then begins flattering Boxman and announces his plan to steal a letter from the sign to Gar's Bodega and bring down the business as a result. Boxman, enamored with the idea, praises Raymond and berates his other children before taking Raymond to be equipped with powerful weaponry. Later, Boxman praises Raymond again after his successful mission, however, his attention is then drawn to Darrell and Shannon, who bring him a captured K.O (although, in reality, K.O., Darrell and Shannon were collaborating to get rid of Raymond). Considerably impressed with his other children, Boxman turns all his praise towards Shannon and Darrell and berates Raymond instead. Boxman then leaves the room, with a saddened Raymond clinging to his ankles, begging him for another chance. In "Legends of Mr. Gar", Crinkly Wrinkly, while explaining the story of how Mr. Gar created Lakewood Plaza Turbo, states that Lad Boxman, Lord Boxman's youthful form, had challenged Mr. Gar to a fight. After being defeated and elbowed across the street, Boxman founded Boxmore to destroy Lakewood Plaza. Given Crinkly Wrinkly's fading memory and supposed insanity, it is questionable if what he said is the truth or not, although Gar said his story was completely accurate. In "We're Captured", Boxman finally captures K.O., Rad and Enid and prepares to put them through a complex death trap, only to be distracted by trying to cook a ham at the same time. After completely burning the ham, Boxman dresses up and greets his client Professor Venomous and his minion Fink at the door, whom he is having a diner party with. Boxman is then called away to deal with Darrell and Shannon, the latter of which he sends to distract Venomous and Fink with a song, and then turns his attention to K.O., Rad and Enid, who he confesses his overbooking to. Boxman tells his enemies that he will destroy them after dinner and rushes away again, having realized that Shannon is actually singing the Diarrhea Song. Soon afterwards, Boxman, Venomous and Fink have dinner together, the latter two clearly displeased with eating burnt ham, and Boxman attempts to hold a toast to his clients. Just then, K.O., Rad, and Enid, disguised as waiters, burst into the room and begin sabotaging the dinner, pushing Boxman beyond his limits in a pie fight. Boxman then turns Darrell and Shannon into a cannon and begins firing pies back at K.O., Rad and Enid, causing Venomous to join in and blast the heroes out of Boxmore. Venomous then reveals that he initially intended to sever his relationship with Boxmore, yet will now buy a thousand more robots if they are just as fun. Boxman then hugs Venomous before being knocked out by Fink. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza", Boxman attends a meeting with his head investors, Cosma, Vormulax and Billiam Milliam, over Boxmore's production sale. Boxman attempts to sneak out of the meeting to attack the Plaza, however, Cosma and the other investors lash out at him for constantly abandoning his job to attack the Plaza, resulting in the investors threatening to pull all funding from him if he doesn't stop attacking the Plaza for a single day. Boxman initially believes this to be an easy challenge, however, he begins to realize that he actually does have an obsession with attacking the Plaza and desperately attempts to prevent himself from doing so. Darrell, Shannon and Raymond realize what their father is doing and attempt to take his mind off the Plaza with a family dinner, however, this only ends up angering Boxman instead. After the failed dinner, Boxman reinvigorates his passion for making evil robots and puts Boxmore back in full bloom, although he still continues to think about attacking the Plaza. With only a few minutes left, Boxman decides to get rid of his obsession once and for all. Boxman then enters Gar's Bodega and declares to K.O., Rad and Enid that he will no longer attack the Plaza, also explaining that doing so would cost him his job. Realizing an opportunity to get rid of Boxman for good, K.O., Rad and Enid begin to try and get him to attack them, although Boxman ends up ignoring them and moving on. Touched by Boxman's conviction, K.O., Rad and Enid hug, enraging Boxman, and, having endured the twenty four hours, Boxman begins immediately trashing the Bodega before running back to Boxmore. Afterwards, Cosma calls to compliment Boxman's success and agrees to continue funding him. In his office, Boxman tells Ernesto that he no longer needs to attack the Plaza, but wants to, before sending an army of robots to attack the Plaza. In "Rad Likes Robots", Raymond and Darrell state that, if Boxman found out about Shannon's relationship with Radicles, he would discontinue her. In "The Power is Yours", Boxman hires efficiency expert Dr. Blight to help out Boxmore, and ends up falling in love with her. Blight tells Boxman that, in order to make more money, Boxmore needs to pollute the environment more, and brings out her Ozone Destroyer to produce enough smog and greenhouse gasses to destroy the world. Although questioning why Blight would want to destroy the world given that she lives on it, Boxman goes along with her plan and begins destroying the environment, melting the Polar Ice Caps, throwing trash everywhere and covering the whole world in smog. As a result of this, Planateer Kwame, along with K.O., Rad, Enid, Brendan and A Real Magic Skeleton, use the Power Rings to summon Captain Planet to stop Blight and Boxman. Despite his efforts, Captain Planet is defeated when Boxman blasts him with a gun that shoots pure Carbon Dioxide, defeating him. After the residents of Lakewood Plaza start cleaning up after themselves and summon Captain Planet again, he douses Boxmore with water, causing Boxman's gun to short circuit and explode. To Boxman's displeasure, Blight then leaves to pollute somewhere else. Although stopping them, Captain Planet and the other heroes are technically unable to undo the effects of Blight and Boxman's pollution, yet still fight to stop additional harm to the environment. In "Villains Night Out", Lord Boxman is having a meeting with Professor Venomous, who is stressing over how P.O.I.N.T. has been pressuring him lately. Desiring to impress Venomous, Boxman shows him his Glorb processing plant, which is part of a secret project he had been working on. Before Boxman can elaborate, Fink shows Venomous some updates regarding Billion Million's party, and Venomous begins to leave. Realizing that Venomous is going to a Villain Party, Boxman forces himself along as Venomous' plus one, leaving Fink to be babysat by Darrel and Shannon. Once they arrive at the party, Boxman immediately begins making a fool out of himself, devouring snacks, hogging the dance floor and completely humiliating himself and the other villains. Boxman then takes place in the villain's "Explode-Off" contest, and sends five missiles to unknown coordinates. Upon inspecting the coordinates, Billion Million and the other villains panic, realizing that Boxman had sent the missiles to attack P.O.I.N.T. headquarters, in a attempt to impress Venomous. The missiles trigger P.O.I.N.T.'s automatic defense systems, which destroy the center area of Billion Million's yacht, forcing the villains to escape using several escape pods, leaving Boxman and Venomous behind. As Venomous tells Boxman that they can escape on the last escape pod, Boxman explains that he already knew that all the other villains hated him, and came to the party to prove that he doesn't care what the other villains think and they can't stop him from doing what he wants, before summoning a giant spiked box to destroy the leftovers of the yacht while he and Venomous escape on his flying desk. Considerably impressed with Boxman's conviction and determination, Venomous asks to know ever detail of his secret project and gives him a Bio-Chip that will turn his project into "the deadliest weapon alive". Boxman takes the chip and he and Venomous ride off, heading to pick up Fink. In "Villain's Night In", the moment in which Boxman gives Fink to Darrell and Shannon is expanded upon. While Shannon and Darrell are coloring together, Boxman bursts into the breakroom, throwing Fink under the table. Boxman tells his children that they must watch over Fink while he and Venomous are out, and that if anything bad happens to her, it will mean the end of all his happiness. Later, Darrell and Shannon decide to watch videos with Fink (which, in reality, are just Boxman propaganda). Once Boxman and Venomous return, Fink attempts to blame everything that happened on them, although ends up falling asleep in the process. Boxman, while not understanding what had happened, gives Darrell and Shannon two Billiam Milliam shirts he had gotten at the party, and compliments their good work. Appearance Lord Boxman is a short and round person with a rotund figure and pale yellow skin. He has spikey light green colored hair and a bronze-gold colored cybernetic plate on the left side of his head with a red eyeplate as well, a gold colored claw-esqe cybernetic hand on his left arm resembling a chicken leg, as shown in "We're Captured", and sharp teeth. His main attire is a large white labcoat with a dark blue tie and also wears black pants and boots as well. Personality Lord Boxman is a classical villain who hates all things heroic. He also despises friendship as he views it as a weakness as well as a threat to his business and uses that belief to justify making and sending countless robotic henchmen out to Lakewood Plaza Turbo to destroy the area and defeat all of the heroes that attend and work at the store. He's willing to try to turn heroes against one another, such as when he had captured K.O. and tried to lure in Enid and Radicles to make them view him as a nuisance, when the complete opposite had happened. Despite his hatred of friendship however, Boxman is seen refering to Professor Venomous as his friend as seen in "Villain's Night Out" where he sings a song about how he and Venomous are friends and actively tries anything he can to impress his top client and remain a close friend to him at all costs. Boxman also has many robots made and he often refers to them as his children and has them rebuilt after they are defeated in battle, but is often disapointed with their failures and will make new robots to replace them when necessary. He is also rather smart, as Boxman can properly manage his company and create the needed robot henchmen for his overall goals. When dealing with his investors, he strives to impress them even going as far as to force himself to avoid attacking the plaza for a single day as a means of increasing the production of his robots to appease his investors to he can remain in business. When it comes to people, Boxman himself appears to want nothing more but to impress Professor Venemous as he often bends over backwards to make him happy by any means necessary whenever he visits his business. When he came over to Boxmore for a dinner party, Boxman went to the extreme to make him happy and won back his support after he displayed his devotion to fighting the heroes of the plaza, a trait that Venemous admires greatly about him. In "Villains' Night Out", Boxman reveals that he's fully aware of the views that the other villains have on him and doesn't care that they hate him. He only attended the party just to prove that he could care less about how they view him and instead dedicates himself to destroying the plaza at all costs. His devotion and obsession with destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo and surpassing Mr. Gar as the top businessman is his passion and he views his battles with them as such. Abilities and Powers Lord Boxman is a largely non-action villain as he rarely engages in open battles with the heroes in Lakewood Plaza Turbo and instead relies on his robot henchmen to defeat the heroes and sends them to the plaza to fight them. His henchmen are sent in via Blind Boxes, which are forms of transportation to the plaza and can hold as many henchmen that are sent in. Boxman himself has a high level of intelligence, as he is able to create countless robot henchmen and can send them in on a daily basis as well as afford the needed assets to do so. In the video game, OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he serves as the final boss and will transform into Lord Box-Max after drinking his Evil Tonic. He can summon robots, teleport with boxes, has ehnaced punches, and sends out blasts and shoots lasers out of these boxes. However, these abilities are purely exclusive to the game and not the overall main series. Episode Appearances Quotes Gallery Buttman.png|Lord Boxman OKKOLetsBeHeroes.png|Boxman in the intro plbpchflegteajepf9ge.jpg|Boxman in the opening theme Boxman in Intro.gif|Boxman's appearance in the intro Let's Be Friends 43.png|Lord Boxman in his office Let's Be Friends 44.png|Darrell's head flies into his office Let's Be Friends 67.png|Boxman lectures Darrell's head Let's Be Friends 87.png|Boxman sitting on his throne Images (38)-0.jpg Let's Be Friends 63.png|Boxman walking in the office Let's Be Friends 72.png|Boxman awaiting a new Darrell 21107381_124516664862427_895930190830501888_n.jpg|Lad Boxman Download (34)-0.jpg Images (26).jpg Images (27).jpg Images (22)-0.jpg 2594ad33d74d60548be990bfb0fa1a36e43e35e4_hq.jpg Maxresdefault (1)-1506472053.jpg 21372498_118155195515514_7144261300384694272_n.jpg|Boxman stopped before he could leave a business meeting title-complete-1-1024x576.jpg|Boxman on the cover of OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo Stop Attacking the Plaza.mkv 000051093.png|Boxman in a meeting with his investors OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000403570.png|Boxman proposing a toast to Professor Venemous OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000397564.png|Boxman praising Venomous and his partnership with him OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000399566.png|Darrell interrupting his toast OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000401568.png|"GET OUT OF HERE DARRELL!" OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000521688.png|Boxman's dinner party being ruined by the heroes OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000527694.png|Boxman's villainous breakdown Trivia *It is possible that Boxman is a parody of/based on Dr. Wily, Dr. N. Gin and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, as they are all mad scientists who build evil robotic henchmen. Specifically, Boxmore bears some resemblance to the evil lairs utilized by Wily, N. Gin and Boxman's designs bear striking similarities (most notably their shared cybernetic faces), and Jim Cummings had previously voiced Robotnik in S''onic SATAM. '' *Strangely, despite his lack of understanding that good and evil can be a moral gray area, his robots seem to grasp a better understanding of this. *He refers to his body fat as "puff," and is quite insecure about his weight. *Though he appears short and fat, in the episode "We're Captured", he is seen breaking a chair over his knee with little effort. It is not known if he knows his own strength. *As seen in the pilot's intro, it is possible he was originally supposed to have both normal arms. *His design changes between him having a human ear on the right side of his head to having his cybernetics encasing the entire back of his head. Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Wealthy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Commercial Villains Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Extremists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Social Darwinists Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Polluters Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Control Freaks Category:Ensemble